


The aftermath

by LaughableMarble



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Make up sex, do me and forgive me already, don't read if you're not +18, like oooouuuhhhh boi, sex scene, shoutout to their beard and moustache in the aftermath lmaoooo im dying, they bump into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: The gun was in Vincent's hand, but he let Leo escape.6 months later, after the truth was revealed, Vincent runs into Leo again. As to remember the old times, and be forgiven, he invites Leo to his hotel room.





	The aftermath

The rain was heavy, water drops were staining their shirts, as heavy sirens were screaming everywhere. The building floor was slippery but their steps refrained them from falling.  
It was over, and they both knew it, but the fighting didn't ended. Fists were thrown, swears were shouted and hatred was felt.

They just couldn't just end it yet.  
Blood was tripping, noses were broken and jaw were hurt. Tiredness was filling their bodies, as one of them was on his knees, when the other was on his side, a gun in his hand, aiming.

It was the world against them, now they're against each other.  
Treason was stabbing him in the chest, while guilt with destroying his heart. The gun could shoot at any moment now. He breathed, and lowered his head. What a fucking way to go, he thought. His voice became raw, and his laugh felt so sad and depressed. He checked on himself, his heartbeat growing faster. He was so angry, and making one move could be fatal.

''You're a fucking traitor.'' He finally said, raising his head at the cop, his hand still clenching his heart. 

''I'm so sorry, Leo...'' Vincent said, tightening his grip on the gun. His finger didn't dare move an inch on the trigger. 

''Fuck you! You're not sorry, you motherfucking backstabber!''

''Leo-''

''Shut up! Nobody in this fucking world is worth trusting!'', Leo shouted, breathing hard. He was looking into the man's eyes, the gun wasn't even important to him now. 

A silence followed the scream, as they both thought of their families. If Leo died, Linda would be left alone with Alex. His son would grow up without a dad around. His heart was aching, he couldn't thought about that, and there was no way that he would let the man in front of him take him down.  
Vincent was thinking about Carol and Julie. He couldn't let the woman and the girl he loved so much, live without a father and a husband either. He wanted to protect them, he had to protect them. 

Then, they both remembered. Those nights together. Those kisses they exchanged in the dark, those moments they spend, those look they threw at each other. Leo's laugh and Vincent's chuckle, melodies to both of them.  
Looking at the man he used, Vincent couldn't move at all. He couldn't do that, how the hell would he do that? After all they have been through together.

A slow move was made, and the gun reached the ground. Vincent looked down, water streaming down his face, his hair sticking on his forehead. 

''Hide.'' Vincent said, not looking at the other man. 

Leo was having struggle to get up, moving was painful, he had no energy left. 

''What?'', he said, unsure of what Vincent just said.

''Hide, Leo!'' Vincent shouted. ''The cops are all over the place, and I can't stand touching the gun, I don't want any bullet to enter your body!'', he hissed, touching his bruises.

''Oh, you're so fucking kind!'' Leo said, getting what Vincent just tried to do. ''After all of this, you're still acting? Shit!'', he continued, now getting on his feet. Vincent's side was still touching the ground, the other man couldn't move at all.

''No, Leo, for fuck's sake, let me at least do that last thing to show you my forgiveness! Move!'' He screamed.

''You're a son of a bitch, you know that?!'' Leo shouted, already stepping back. 

A storm just exploded near him, as Leo continued his way. The rain grew harder, and the sky was turning dark blue. Turning around, Leo was leaving Vincent by himself.  
So, this was a goodbye. They weren't going to see each other soon. At least, he hoped. 

 

\- 6 months later -

 

Moving to Arkansas wasn't so bad. If they were going to leave this life behind and begin a new one, then he'll better start in another state, far away from all this nightmare.

''I'll be back soon'', Leo said to Linda, kissing her on the lips, before leaving the apartment they just rent. 

Moving out and living with his family again made Leo a happy man. He would be able to see Alex grow up, be the father the boy needed. He would also be here for Linda, protect her and Alex. He was back to his family, and was so thankful for it. 

Sometimes he thought about it. The fight, the treason… Vincent. The way the man looked at him guilt burning inside him. He remembered the gun pointed at him, ready to shoot. Except that the cop didn't dare do it. He didn't dare touch it, leaving it on the cold and wet ground.  
Sometimes, Leo would remember his smile. His chuckle, his laugh. The handsome face he worked with, the cop he kissed. The man he spent the whole experience with, and his nights too.

He wondered what would Vincent be doing today. They haven't contacted each other since then. Of course they wouldn't, either way Leo would have ended him for the backstabbing thing. But still. The man was still in his thoughts more often than he wanted.

\- - - 

When his superior told Vincent that he was going to leave the town for the investigation, he didn't planned on taking a flight and booking a hotel for a whole week. Arkansas was a long trip to go to, and leaving Carol and his new born baby wasn't something he planned too.

'' I'll be gone for a week. Apparently they need some of the crew in Arkansas for a serious case.'' He said to his wife, as he was carefully playing with Julie. The baby was in his arms, fully smiling. She was holding her dad's finger in her tiny hand. Vincent melted into the gesture. Leaving her was aching his heart.

'' Just phone me when you arrive, so I know that you are okay.'' Carol replied, a small smile painting her face.

The couple was doing a whole better since Vincent came back and explained everything he could to Carol. The letter he wrote helped her understand what the man had in mind. He was truly sorry, and he was ready to do everything his could for his family. They were going to be okay. At least that was what Vincent hoped. 

But sometimes, he also had thoughts about him. He felt like leaving the other man run away was the best choice his could do. Sometimes he wished that Leo would forgive him. Breaking someone's trust this way was to hard to handle, to see. 

Now leaving for the state, Vincent said goodbye to Carol and Julie at the door. Before taking a step forward to leave the house, he turned around to see her again. 

''I love you.'' he said, leaning to give a kiss to Carol. Those six months really helped them get along again and understand each other more. Leaving a small kiss on Julie's forehead, the man walked away, waving goodbye. Arkansas's case was going to be difficult, but he was ready to study the case again.

\- - -

Leaving a building where Leo was checking his papers, the man made sure that the false identity remained clear. He was still a criminal, and police was still searching for him.  
The vehicle wasn't far away from the building Leo thought, as he was walking to his car.

He paused a second to reach his keys. The street was clean, there were a few people walking on the other side of the road. The shiny day was hitting Leo's face, the man was nearly sweating. 

''Ah fuck, where's my keys…'' he said to himself, still looking. 

There was a coffee shop near the building where Leo walked out of. People were entering and leaving, the sweet smell of hot chocolate and coffee filling the air. It almost made Leo buy a cup of coffee, it was so tempting.  
At the same moment, a client walked out of the coffee store. The man walked fast, he was nearly running, as it seemed that he was late to something. He was checking his watch.

Taking his keys out of his pocket, Leo was about to open the car's door, when the man bumped into him. He hissed in pain, and felt the coffee spilling, falling on the ground. The hot liquid poured on Leo's arm and shirt, burning him. 

''Fuck man, be careful!'', Leo said, turning around to scold him. ''The shit's fuckin-'', he started, before freezing on his place.

''Shit, I'm sorr-'', Vincent apologized, looking up and stopping his movements. His body refused to moved, his eyes widened.

The coffee was still hot on Leo's body but the taller man was still looking at him. The intense glare didn't ended, as they stared at each other for a few seconds, both silent.

Feeling the guilt taking advantage of him, Vincent breathed, looking down. Leo would still be angry, and Vincent didn't wanted people to be alerted by a cop being assaulted by someone. That would create too much attention for someone who was supposed to be nowhere to be found, or dead.  
No words were coming out of the cop's mouth. The best thing to do was to pick up the fallen cup of coffee and leave. 

Taking the cup in his right hand, Vincent took step forward.

''Take care'', the man managed to say, leaving, before feeling Leo's hand on his own, dragging him into an empty alley. The scene happened in a second.

Vincent's back touched the wall, as Leo's grip tightened on his hand.

''Leo…'', he began, worrying.

''What are you doing here?'' Leo asked, still looking into Vincent's eyes. He was impatient, nearly rushing. His blood was boiling, Vincent was feeling that Leo wanted to punch him. He prepared himself, as he answered.

''I'm on duty, it's been two day since I'm in this state.'', he said, breathing slowly.

The eye contact remained the same as before. Still looking at each other, they both analyzed the others changes. Leo's beard was making his more handsome than he already was, and Vincent's tired eyes showed that he have been through tough shit too since his escape.

Another second passed, when suddenly Vincent felt hands on his waist and lips on his. The kiss was hard, and their teeth were touching. Leo was eager, yet, still angry. Vincent responded, desperate for it as well.  
It lasted long, as they broke apart. Leo didn't wasted any time, and reached for Vincent's neck, untying as well his tie, opening a little his shirt. Vincent was breathing slowly.

''I booked a hotel…'' he breathed, still feeling the hot lips kissing him. ''Come to me…around 11..'' he said, Leo kissing his jawline. ''Leo…'' he whispered.

Minutes passed, as the men broke apart a second time. Leo's look on Vincent was making the man weak, as the ex-inmate nodded.

''I'll be around.'' he said, smirking. 

\- - -

It was nearly past eleven when Leo stepped into the hotel. Vincent gave him the address earlier, and the number of his room. No one was at the reception at the moment, so Leo waited, until he saw a shadow going down the hallway's stairs.  
Vincent was telling him to follow him up, since no one was there to welcome him.

Entering into the room, Leo spoke. 

''What's the case about?'' he asked, resting his back on the wall.

''A drug dealer got murdered. We're trying to find where he was hidden all this time.'' Vincent replied closing the door. 

''And when you find the guy-''

''I'll leave the state.'' Vincent said, interrupting Leo. It seemed that they were going to leave each other again, but for another reason. ''I didn't know that you moved here.''

''I didn't expect to see your face again too.'' Leo said, taking a step toward the cop, until Vincent's back touched the door.

''Leo, listen, I'm still so sorry for what I did'', he began, determined of letting Leo know how awful he felt at that moment.

''Being sorry isn't going to resolve anything but hey, I can see Alex grow up now.'' He said, calmly.  
''I trusted you. But what did you do? You back stabbed me in the back. What a I fucking way to go. And when I thought that I won't see you again, well here you are, standing in front of me.''

''How many times do I have to apologize?''

''As many times as you want.'' Leo said, making Vincent confused. ''I won't go back and act like nothing happened. You apologized but fuck you have no idea how angry I am still. Even though it's been six fucking months.''

''Leo-'' he said, cupping Leo's cheeks into his hands. There was no rush, no rain, no storm, and no shooting. ''Please.''

The long silence was followed by a sigh. 

''I hate you.'' Leo said, kissing Vincent on his lips. 

Still resting against the door, Vincent wrapped his arms around Leo's neck. The other man, in a second, was lifting Vincent up. Their kissing got longer, and both of them were beginning to feel the sweet feeling of excitement.  
Leo's hand were busy holding Vincent's legs, so it was the cop's turn to take care of the other for the moment. Vincent unbuckled Leo's belt and pants, feeling his length already rising.  
In one move, he took the man's cock into his hand teasing the tip. He made smooth movements, going back and forth, jerking him off, dry.

''Did you brought any lube?'' Leo asked, his head buried in Vincent's neck. 

''It's in the drawer'', he replied, kissing Leo's lips. 

Releasing him, Vincent got back to his feet. Now, it was just a matter of time. They decided to rush, and neither of them questioned it. Linda was waiting for him to come back, and Carol expected his husband to call. They had to come back to their lives and forget each other, but both of them knew that if they didn't took the time tonight, then they will never take it again. 

''I've missed you Leo…'', he said, kissing Leo again. 

Both laying down on the hotel's bed, Leo acted fast, biting on Vincent's shoulder, earning a hissed sound coming from the man's lips. He was undressing Vincent as well, unbuckling his belt, and ripping his shirt's police uniform apart. Fucking uniforms again.

''Shit…'' Vincent whispered, breathing, as the other man was rubbing his crotch against Vincent, the hard-on getting to them. He didn't took the time to breathe as Leo pulled out a condom out of his pocket. 

''It's been a long time Vincent'', Leo said, lifting himself up, pulling Vincent's pants off. The man beneath him was now half naked, his shirt wide open. ''Too long'', he said, before unwrapping the condom.

While preparing his length, Vincent opened the drawer, pulling out the lube which was waiting or them. 

''Here-'' Vincent said, gasping Leo's name, as he felt a warm tongue licking the tip of his cock. He rested his head on the pillow, groping the sheets. 

The lick on his length were hard and fast. He was half hard, and Leo wasn't giving up yet. Stroking his dick and teasing the tip, Leo took him into his mouth. That's when he heard them again. Those deep moans coming out of Vincent's lips in their most private moments. Sucking on it, Leo stroke himself as well, the man already up, and hard.  
The ups and down were getting faster, and precum was getting on the tip. Pulling out with a pop, Leo held Vincent's inner thighs up, going lower, giving two licks on the cop's entrance. 

''Leo… ah…'' Vincent moaned, Leo's tongue attacking his most sensitive area. 

The man was getting him so impatient, yet so excited. The licks were long and eager until they got replaced by a cold feeling, making him moan slowly. Leo was pouring the lube on Vincent's dick, the cold liquid dropping from the tip, to the length, ending its path to his entrance, and onto the bed. The little mess he made seemed to excite the taller man even more, rubbing Vincent's dick and hole, already throbbing. 

His slow moans became deeper, as a finger entered him. Leo was moving his finger, making small thrusts, until he added another one. He was preparing Vincent so gently yet so impatiently, scissoring the man, who grope the pillow with his left hand. A whine was heard when he pulled out his fingers. 

''So eager Vincent, do you want my cock so bad tonight?'', Leo smirked. Vincent hasn't changed at all. 

''Shut up...'' he panted, opening his legs a little wider. 

Leo obliged, pouring the lotion on his dick, were the condom was. Stroking himself a few time, he reached Vincent's entrance with the tip on his length, entering slowly.  
His moans were getting louder, as Leo's dick was going fully into him, until their skin touched. Vincent breathed, trying to get used to the intrusion without knowing that Leo would roll his hips already. Frowning and focusing, he tried to take it all, raising his head up again. Letting go of Vincent's legs, Leo leaned on him and bruised his throat, leaving violet spots behind, before licking the bitten area on his neck. Oh, Vincent better hide all of that, or his wife was going to discover their little secret. 

The thrusts were getting faster now, and harder, as Leo was penetrating him entirely, without missing a beat. Each moves were hitting the same spot, again and again, making Vincent bit his lower lip to not let go anymore noise. The moans were too loud, and he didn't wanted anyone to hear them. He hoped that the walls would be thick in the hotel, because this was getting impossible not to scream.  
''You're moving too fast, Leo!'' Vincent moaned, pulling his pillow from under his head to put it on his face, shutting his mouth. Seeing Vincent's flustered face hidden, Leo was doing hard and long thrusts, hitting harder on Vincent's prostate, making the man moan loudly into the pillow. He didn't stopped, and took the cushion from his face to kiss him. 

They continued the pace, Leo taking Vincent's cock to stroke it, imitating his own thrusts, sending chills of pleasure to Vincent. 

''Ah, fuck..'' Leo said, getting near, stroking Vincent hard. 

The orgasm hit the man violently, arching his back, cumming on is chest, hot load coming out. It made his hole throb and tighten around Leo, the man thrusting again, feeling his release coming too.  
Moaning silently into Vincent's neck, he came into the condom, buried deep in Vincent, before pulling out gently to take it out, close it and throw it in the nearest bin.  
Cleaning himself quickly, the cop looked at Leo with a small smile. 

''Take care...'', Vincent said, embracing the man, now laying on top on him catching his breath.

''Until we meet again...'' Leo replied, embracing VIncent's back, hiding his head in the cop's neck.

 

Without any more words, Leo left, leaving Vincent alone with his thoughts again. Leo's words were repeating back and forth in his mind, letting the man fall asleep slowly.

\- - - 

The day after, Vincent was sitting on his desk, focused on the case's file. His face was serious, he did his best to think about the possibilities the case was giving to him. But something bothered him.

''Are you okay there Vincent? What's wrong?'' asked on of his colleagues, working next to him. The man looked at a spot on Vincent's neck.

'' Nothing. The case's just getting on my nerves.'' he replied, changing position again on his seat. 

''Oh, that's why you're making such a face.'' the colleague laughed, getting back to his work.

''What face?'' he whispered, before moving a bit on his chair. He was still sore from yesterday's activity, and he still hadn't found any comfortable position. 

 

 _''Until we meet again''_ , the words were still repeating in his mind since he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoou!


End file.
